The present invention relates to easy opening containers and more particularly to easy opening containers having a pre-cut opening sealed with a plastic closure tab.
Containers of the general type to which the present invention relates comprise generally a container having a metal end closure in which the plastic closure is releasably bonded to the metal can in overlying relationship to the pour opening. This structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,835 issued May 8, 1973 assigned to the assignee of the present invention which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. The easy opening structure in the aforesaid application provides a closure tab which is completely separated from the container so that they are separately discarded. Careless discarding of either the container or closure creates a litter problem. Moreover, it is frequently desired to reclose the opening after initial opening. The prior structures have either not been satisfactory to permit reclosure or when the closure portion was separated it was misplaced.
By the present invention it is proposed to provide an easy opening closure for containers which overcomes the difficulties encountered heretofore.
This is accomplished generally by the provision of an end closure having a tab made separately from the end and which is permanently attached thereto by a post about which it pivots between a closed and open position over a pre-cut pour opening. The tab further includes a marginal portion which bounds the opening and is releasably bound thereabout to form a seal capable of resisting pressure forces exerted by the product in the containers and which is releasable upon the application of a manual pulling force.